usmodernculturefandomcom-20200214-history
Bibliography of J. R. R. Tolkien
The writings of J.R.R. Tolkien. Fiction and poetry See also: Poems by J. R. R. Tolkien. *1936 Songs for the Philologists, with E.V. Gordon et al. *1937 The Hobbit or There and Back Again, ISBN 0-618-00221-9 (HM). *1945 Leaf by Niggle (short story) *1945 The Lay of Aotrou and Itroun, published in Welsh Review *1949 Farmer Giles of Ham (medieval fable) *1953 The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth Beorhthelm's Son (a play written in alliterative verse), published with the accompanying essays Beorhtnoth's Death and Ofermod, in Essays and Studies by members of the English Association, volume 6. * The Lord of the Rings **1954 The Fellowship of the Ring: being the first part of The Lord of the Rings, ISBN 0-618-00222-7 (HM). **1954 The Two Towers: being the second part of The Lord of the Rings, ISBN 0-618-00223-5 (HM). **1955 The Return of the King: being the third part of The Lord of the Rings, ISBN 0-618-00224-3 (HM). *1962 The Adventures of Tom Bombadil and Other Verses from the Red Book *1964 Tree and Leaf (On Fairy-Stories and Leaf by Niggle in book form) *1966 The Tolkien Reader (The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth Beorhthelm's Son, On Fairy-Stories, Leaf by Niggle, Farmer Giles of Ham, and The Adventures of Tom Bombadil) *1967 The Road Goes Ever On, with Donald Swann *1967 Smith of Wootton Major Academic and other works *1922 A Middle English Vocabulary, Oxford, Clarendon Press, 168 pp. *1925 Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, co-edited with E.V. Gordon, Oxford University Press, 211 pp.; Revised edition 1967, Oxford, Clarendon Press, 232 pp. *1925 Some Contributions to Middle-English Lexicography, published in The Review of English Studies, volume 1, no. 2, pp. 210–215. *1925 The Devil's Coach Horses, published in The Review of English Studies, volume 1, no. 3, pp. 331–336. *1929 Ancrene Wisse and Hali Meiðhad, published in Essays and Studies by members of the English Association, Oxford, volume 14, pp. 104–126. *1932 The Name 'Nodens', concerning the name Nodens, published in Report on the Excavation of the Prehistoric, Roman, and Post-Roman Site in Lydney Park, Gloucestershire, Oxford, University Press for The Society of Antiquaries. *1932–34 Sigelwara Land parts I and II, in Medium Aevum, Oxford, volume 1, no. 3 (December 1932), pp. 183–196 and volume 3, no. 2 (June 1934), pp. 95–111. *1934 Chaucer as a Philologist: The Reeve's Tale, in Transactions of the Philological Society, London, pp. 1–70 (rediscovery of dialect humour, introducing the Hengwrt manuscript into textual criticism of Chaucer's The Canterbury Tales) *1937 Beowulf: The Monsters and the Critics, London, Humphrey Milford, 56 pp. (publication of his 1936 lecture on Beowulf criticism) *1939 The Reeve's Tale: version prepared for recitation at the 'summer diversions', Oxford, 14 pp. *1939 On Fairy-Stories (1939 Andrew Lang lecture) - concerning Tolkien's philosophy on fantasy, this lecture was a shortened version of an essay later published in full in 1947. *1944 Sir Orfeo, Oxford, The Academic Copying Office, 18 pp. (an edition of the medieval poem) *1947 On Fairy-Stories (essay - published in Essays presented to Charles Williams, Oxford University Press) - first full publication of an essay concerning Tolkien's philosophy on fantasy, and which had been presented in shortened form as the 1939 Andrew Lang lecture. *1953 Ofermod and Beorhtnoth's Death, two essays published with the poem The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth, Beorhthelm's Son in Essays and Studies by members of the English Association, volume 6. *1953 Middle English "Losenger": Sketch of an etymological and semantic enquiry, published in Essais de philologie moderne: Communications présentées au Congrès International de Philologie Moderne (1951), Les Belles Lettres. *1962 Ancrene Wisse: The English Text of the Ancrene Riwle, Early English Text Society, Oxford University Press. *1963 English and Welsh, in Angles and Britons: O'Donnell Lectures, University of Cardiff Press. *1964 Introduction to Tree and Leaf, with details of the composition and history of Leaf by Niggle and On Fairy-Stories. *1966 Contributions to the Jerusalem Bible (as translator and lexicographer) *1966 Foreword to the Second Edition of The Lord of the Rings, with Tolkien's comments on the varied reaction to his work, his motivation for writing the work, and his opinion of allegory. *1966 Tolkien on Tolkien (autobiographical) Posthumous publications See Tolkien research for essays and text fragments by Tolkien published posthumously in academic publications and forums. *1975 Guide to the Names in The Lord of the Rings (edited version) - published in A Tolkien Compass by Jared Lobdell. Written by Tolkien for use by translators of The Lord of the Rings, a full version, re-titled "Nomenclature of The Lord of the Rings," was published in 2005 in The Lord of the Rings: A Reader's Companion by Wayne G. Hammond and Christina Scull ISBN 0-618-64267-6. *1975 Translations of Sir Gawain and the Green Knight, Pearl (poem) and Sir Orfeo *1976 The Father Christmas Letters *1977 The Silmarillion ISBN 0-618-12698-8 (HM). *1979 Pictures by J. R. R. Tolkien *1980 Unfinished Tales of Númenor and Middle-earth ISBN 0-618-15405-1 (HM). *1980 Poems and Stories (a compilation of The Adventures of Tom Bombadil, The Homecoming of Beorhtnoth Beorhthelm's Son, On Fairy-Stories, Leaf by Niggle, Farmer Giles of Ham and Smith of Wootton Major) *1981 The Letters of J. R. R. Tolkien (eds. Christopher Tolkien and Humphrey Carpenter) *1981 The Old English "Exodus" Text translation and commentary by J. R. R. Tolkien; edited by Joan Turville-Petre. Clarendon Press, Oxford *1982 Finn and Hengest: The Fragment and the Episode * 1982 Mr. Bliss *1983 The Monsters and the Critics (an essay collection) **''Beowulf: the Monsters and the Critics'' (1936) **''On Translating Beowulf'' (1940) **''On Fairy-Stories'' (1947) **''A Secret Vice'' (1930) **''English and Welsh'' (1955) *1983–1996 The History of Middle-earth: The Book of Lost Tales 1 (1983) The Book of Lost Tales 2 (1984) The Lays of Beleriand (1985) The Shaping of Middle-earth (1986) The Lost Road and Other Writings (1987) The Return of the Shadow (The History of The Lord of the Rings vol. 1) (1988) The Treason of Isengard (The History of The Lord of the Rings vol. 2) (1989) The War of the Ring (The History of The Lord of the Rings vol. 3) (1990) Sauron Defeated (The History of The Lord of the Rings vol. 4, including The Notion Club Papers) (1992) Morgoth's Ring (The Later Silmarillion vol. 1) (1993) The War of the Jewels (The Later Silmarillion vol. 2) (1994) The Peoples of Middle-earth (1996) **''Index'' (2002) *1995 J. R. R. Tolkien: Artist and Illustrator - a compilation of Tolkien's art *1998 Roverandom *2002 A Tolkien Miscellany - a collection of previously published material *2002 Beowulf and the Critics ed. Michael D.C. Drout (Beowulf: the monsters and the critics together with editions of two drafts of the longer essay from which it was condensed.) *2005 Guide to the Names in The Lord of the Rings (full version) - published in The Lord of the Rings: A Reader's Companion '' by Wayne G. Hammond and Christina Scull ISBN 0-618-64267-6. Re-titled to "Nomenclature of The Lord of the Rings" in this book. Written by Tolkien for use by translators of ''The Lord of the Rings, an edited version had been published in 1975 in A Tolkien Compass by Jared Lobdell. *2007 The Children of Húrin *2007 The History of The Hobbit by John D. Rateliff – contains substantial text fragments Audio recordings *1967 Poems and Songs of Middle-earth, Caedmon TC 1231 *1975 J. R. R. Tolkien Reads and Sings his The Hobbit & The Lord of the Rings, Caedmon TC 1477, TC 1478 (based on an August, 1952 recording by George Sayer) See also *J.R.R. Tolkien *Poems by J. R. R. Tolkien *Tolkien research *Works inspired by J. R. R. Tolkien *Translations of The Lord of the Rings *Translations of The Hobbit Tolkien Category:Works by J. R. R. Tolkien Category:J. R. R. Tolkien